The utilization of lactone compounds as flavorants in tobacco products has been proposed. Various lactones are known to contribute desirable properties to the flavor and aroma of tobacco products under smoking conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,366 describes tobacco products that contain a lactone flavorant additive such as .alpha.,.beta.-dimethyl-.gamma.-pentyl-hydroxybutenolide which imparts a celery-like note to mainstream smoke.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,699 and U.S. Pat. No.3,372,700 describe the use of a lactone such as .beta.-methylbutyrolactone or 4-hydroxy-4-methyl-5-hexenoic acid .gamma. lactone as a flavorant additive in tobacco products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,457; U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,248; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,403 describe other lactones which are recommended for use as flavorant additives in tobacco products, such as .beta.-methyl-.delta.-valerolactone, 3-(2-hydroxycyclohexyl)propionic acid .delta. lactone, 4-methyl-6-n-pentyl-.alpha.-pyrone, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,740 describes disubstituted di- and tetra-hydrofuranones for utility in scenting or flavoring agents for imparting a coconut note.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,157 describes lactone flavorant-release additives for smoking compositions, such as 2-(1-hydroxy-1-phenylmethyl)-.gamma.-butyrolactone.
Of particular interest with respect to the present invention are literature references which disclose 6-substituted hexahydrobenzofuranone derivatives. Chemical Abstracts lists compounds such as 6-methylhexahydro-2(3H)-benzofuranone [RN 22532-23-6]; 6-tertiary-butylhexahydro-2(3H)- benzofuranone [RN 54281-03-7]; and 6-(2-methyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)hexahydro-2(3H)-benzofuranone [RN 65441-27-2].
There is continuing research effort to develop improved smoking compositions which generate mainstream smoke with flavorant-enhanced taste and character under smoking conditions.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide smoking compositions having incorporated therein a flavorant component which is characterized by lack of an undesirable mobility and/or volatility at ambient temperature.
It is another object of this invention to provide smoking compositions having incorporated therein a flavorant additive which under normal smoking conditions imparts improved flavor to mainstream smoke and improved aroma to sidestream smoke.
It is a further object of this invention to provide novel 6-substituted hexahydrobenzofuranone compounds which are adapted to be incorporated into cigarette fillers, and which under normal smoking conditions enhance the flavor and aroma of cigarette smoke.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the following description and examples.